Perdition
by Nyxia
Summary: Captain Swan / Ces rêves toutefois la pourchassaient comme s'ils voulaient qu'elle se rappelle. Et elle se rappelait… De son regard...De son sourire...De sa main... ** Supposition de ce que pourrait être la saison 5


_Bonjour cher Oncer!_

 _Me voilà avec ma première fanfiction sur Once! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenue tout ce temps…. J'adore cette série plus que tout, particulièrement Captain Swan! J'ai déjà écrit pas mal par le passé pour Castle, Fringe, La Femme Nikita, Lost et j'écris pour moi-même, pour un jour être publié, donc ce n'est pas un début pour moi ici, mais c'est un premier pas dans le fandom de OUAT…..et j'espère me faire accepter! :D_ _  
_

 _Ce OS (one-shot, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y aura pas de suite), est placé très exactement entre la saison 4 et la 5…. SPOILERS pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 4!_

 _Emma devenue DARK, elle a quelques réminiscences à propos de Hook…. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autre, mis à part que j'espère que vous allez apprécier!_

* * *

 **Frightened of the shadow on the wall  
I think it looks a bit too much like me**

Son cœur était troublé, son esprit possédé. Mais ses souvenirs intacts.

Pourtant, elle refusait de s'y laisser aller. Sa tête avait décidé de tout bloquer, d'omettre ce qui lui avait été essentiel jusqu'à maintenant. Sa famille. Ses amis. Son amour.

Mais l'esprit avait bien ses ruses. Celle entre autre d'envahir ses rêves, son sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux pour dormir, lorsqu'elle s'autorisait enfin à s'abandonner à quelque chose, ses rêves reprenaient le dessus. Des choses qu'elle voyait, ressentait. Par fragments. Précis, réels. Ils étaient le testament de sa vie d'avant. Celle qu'elle ne voulait pas. Ou refusait de se livrer. D'autres forces plus puissantes la retenaient, caressant son visage comme une main fourbe. Elle était attirée par ce pouvoir et cette quête nouvelle, et tentait par tous les moyens de repousser ce qui l'avait un jour rendue vivante.

Ces rêves toutefois la pourchassaient comme s'ils voulaient qu'elle se rappelle.

Et elle se rappelait…

De ses yeux. Comme l'océan. Bleus, intenses. Troubles lorsqu'il la regardait parce que remplient de désir. Mais lumineux aussi. Comme le soleil qui éclaire l'eau lorsqu'il atteint son zénith. Ces yeux qui la cherchaient sans cesse. Qui cherchait son propre regard, toujours. Comme s'il voulait son approbation. Ou qu'elle absous toutes ses fautes. Son regard disait tout dans leur absolue sincérité.

De son sourire. Narquois ou franc. Celui qu'elle avait redouté au début puisque si franc. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un lui sourire de cette façon. Elle n'y voyait qu'un leurre, qu'une supercherie de plus. Une tromperie qu'elle pouvait ajouter à toutes les autres. Jamais aurait-elle cru que ce sourire puisse devenir une source de réconfort. Un refuge. Son sourire qu'elle avait recherché dans son absolue vérité.

Sa main. Celle qu'il se faisait un devoir de mettre partout. Dans son dos, dans ses cheveux, sur son épaule, dans son cou, prenant ses doigts, caressant son visage, posé sur sa joue. Cette main qu'il tentait, dans la vie de tous les jours, de rendre aussi efficace que deux. De faire oublier aux autres son handicap. Ce qu'elle parvenait à faire, ici et là. Lorsque son crochet n'était pas de la partie. Cette extension de lui-même qui était devenue sa planche de salut. Ce crochet qu'il pouvait utiliser avec elle de manière si douce.

Cet effleurement qu'elle ressentait parfois et qu'elle savait qu'il devait en être ainsi. Pour qu'il puisse se sentir normal. Jamais elle n'avait eu peur de ce crochet, jamais elle n'avait cru qu'il pourrait la blesser. Il était une partie intégrante de lui et jamais ne lui était venue à l'esprit que ce n'était pas normal ou simplement terrifiant. Cette main. Ces mains qu'il utilisait à loisirs sur elle. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Et qu'il savait qu'elle acceptait chaque partie de lui. Présente ou non.

Cette façon qu'il avait de lui effleurer les lèvres.

Son pendentif qui touchait sa peau chaque fois qu'il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Son front qu'il appuyait sur le sien. Comme une marque d'amour, un "je t'aime" muet. Une sorte de réconfort qu'il semblait rechercher dans tous leurs moments intenses. Elle avait appris à aimer ces moments silencieux, elle avait appris à rechercher ces instants fusionnés où tout prenait un sens.

Ces instants où tout semblait trop lourd pour elle, où elle sentait que la ville de Storybrooke reposait sur elle. Ces moments qu'elle pensait trop insurmontables pour elle, il se faisait un devoir de lui rappeler qui elle était. Sans pression, sans force. Simplement en lui disant qu'elle en était capable, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu flancher ou se soumettre. Que cette rage sauvage qu'elle retenait pouvait s'épanouir en une puissante force. En quelque chose de beau et de bienfaiteur. Même si elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner autre qu'être une force de la nature. Puissante et salvatrice.

Jamais elle n'avait pensé recevoir ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était. Une orpheline. Compter pour quelqu'un alors qu'elle semblait à peiner exister.

Mais il le faisait. De tout son être. Patiemment. Sans rien demander. Et elle savait qu'elle avait flanché bien plus vite qu'elle n'aurait dû l'admettre.

Ces choses qui la retenaient dans ses rêves. Ces choses qu'elle tentait de repousser.

Mais tout semblait lui être possible alors que venait le jour. Elle, envahie d'une puissance impériale et effarante qui la dominait et ne pouvait la retenir de ses actions.

La nuit la ramenait à ses réminiscences. Souveraines pour certains, mais destructrices pour elle. Elle ne souhaitait pas revenir en arrière.

Pourtant. Si jamais elle le revoyait….

S'il tentait de la faire revenir sur ses pas. Qu'elle retrouve son passé et tout ce qu'ils étaient.

Elle sait qu'il le ferait.

De tout ce qu'il pouvait être, c'était cela qui l'effrayait le plus. Qu'il puisse tout tenter. Tout, pour qu'elle rebrousse chemin vers lui, vers eux. Qu'il tente l'inadmissible pour qu'elle évite l'insupportable. Qu'il en joue de sa vie pour qu'elle ne laisse pas la sienne.

Qui d'eux était le plus en perdition?

* * *

Et alors?

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plus. Je m'auto-corrige, alors je suis désolée si quelques fautes ont pu m'échapper! J'espère donc que ça vous a plus et je me souhaite surtout de renouveler l'expérience et de réécrire pour OUAT. J'espère que je fais partie de votre communauté maintenant?! lol :) 

Laissez une trace de votre passage, c'est toujours très apprécié! :)


End file.
